Lucifenia
by Gapri
Summary: Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la voz de yuya le llamó, sonriendole algo tímido y bellamente sonrojado... Ahora le pertenecía. Nacimos en Inverno, nos conocimos en un dia nevado. Counterpartshipping Week dia 3.-Nieve


Aparezco~

Advertencia: Me tomo muchas libertades creativas, el concepto de aqui lo vengo arrastrando desde hace mucho, mi bebe lucifenia~

* * *

Dia 3 -. Nieve

* * *

Lucifenia

* * *

Camino sin rumbo alguno, pensando en cosas mundanas o que DEBERÍA tener frío pero no lo tenia, sus pies descalzos no parecían que fueran a sufrir los estragos de la nieve.

Todo estaba en silencio en el bosque, todo esta quieto pero él puede escuchar el ruido más lejano, puede identificarlo y verlo en su mente, se permite asombrarse de la capacidad sobrehumana que ahora tiene, su oído, su olfato, su vista incluso su piel se han vuelto hábiles.

Podría estarse congelando, porque va descalzo, con la camisa de su novio un tanto más grande que su cuerpo, resaltando por el color negro de esta en esa pintura blanca que era el "jardín" de su hogar y el pantalón de su pijama. La temperatura debía estar fácil en - 20 ° pero para él eso ya no existe.

El frío, el calor y el dolor se han convertido en un capricho para él, no lo sentirá si no quiere hacerlo.

 _Solo tienes que pensar que no tienes frío_

Esas habían sido las simples palabras de atem, la "madre" de Yuto, le soltó cuando estaban "educandolo" en su nueva condición.

 _Ni humano, ni animal, ni vegetal, ni demonio, n_ _i arcángel... Porque fuimos hechos sin temor, no hay nada en el mundo que se compare a nosotros._

Los primeros copos de nueve empiezan a caer, abre la mano por mera costumbre.

 **-te levantaste temprano hoy -** la voz profunda de su novio le llamó la atención, no lo sintió llegar y debe mejorar ese aspecto.

 **-quería salir a caminar un poco** \- confesó perdiéndose como siempre en los ojos grises

 **-¿un poco?** \- pregunto sonriendo, mirándolo con ternura **\- llevas recorridos 5 kilómetros desde casa**

Se sorprende por tal revelación, sonrojandose por la pena **\- ¿5 kilómetros? No sentí que fueran tantos**

 **-no debes perder la concentración Yuya, de eso dependes ahora -** le recordó avanzando más hacia él, tomando su mano - **vuelve a casa**

Fueron justo esas palabras las que Yuto le había dicho en cada encuentro que tuvieron en el pasado. Eran las palabras que en realidad le habían condenado en su nueva vida y en la anterior

* * *

Estaba algo perdido, pero según su vago sentido de la orientación, no debería estar tan lejos de la casa de sus abuelos, no había caminado tanto como para perderse en el bosque... En teoría.

El paisaje blanco estaba mareandolo, blanco a donde mirara, intentó seguir sus propias huellas

 **-¿Estas perdido?**

Ahogo un grito porque él era el único allí, no había nadie más pero estaba equivocado, un joven alto, con una capa negra que parecía ser el único abrigo que traía encima porque podía ver la piel de sus brazos, camisa y pantalón de vestir negros con zapatos también negros. Todo el miedo que podría haber sentido se esfumó al verle a los ojos.

 **-S-Si, creo que estoy perdido** \- se sonrojo por alguna razón pero no estaba pensando en realidad.

El adulto pareció pensar en que hacer para entonces extender su mano a él.

 **-no deberías estar aquí solo en el bosque hay animales peligrosos, además debes tener frío me supongo**

 **-¿tu no tienes frio?** \- pregunto para poder seguir escuchando la voz que sonaba tan bonita para él

 **-no, no siento frío, voy a contradecirme pero no debes hablar con extraños si sientes que algo no va bien pero solo por hoy confía en mi**

 **-me llamo Yuya** \- tomó la mano **\- ya no soy un extraño si sabes mi nombre**

 **-que inteligente** \- río viéndolo con ternura - **pero yo seguiré siendo un extraño para ti, tienes que volver a casa**

La sonrisa que le regalo hizo que el mismo sonriera sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

Sus padres ni sus abuelos le habían creído cuando les habló de aquello y se había enojado. Él no estaba mintiendo.

Al día siguiente, en el calmado pueblo, el reporte de una persona desaparecida se quito porque le habían encontrado, sin vida y sin cabeza...

Pero para él, un pequeño niño de 7 años era una noticia que no entendía.

* * *

Nunca pensó que de verdad sería perseguido por un animal, no era un lobo porque de serlo ya estaría muerto ¿un perro salvaje tal vez? ¿Eran así de grandes? No importaba que en teoría, de igual manera ya debería estar siendo comido por el can. Simplemente corrió hasta perder de vista al animal.

Estaba en problemas, jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire, estaba perdido. ¿Como iba a volver?

Intentó ir con cuidado, sin éxito alguno, su teléfono no daba señal y la nieve estaba empezando a caer.

 **-¿que haces aquí?**

En su mente hubo una clase de shock, reconocía esa voz, se giro para verlo, la misma capa, solo ropa distinta y él mismo chico que vio de niño.

No había cambiado nada, ni un poco estaba exactamente igual que cuando lo conocío hace 7 años

- **me perdí, un perro me estaba persiguiendo** \- soltó embobado con los ojos grises, hasta que unos ladridos le hicieron mirar a otra dirección **\- ¡ese perro!**

 **-oh lo siento -** se disculpo el de cabello negro haciendo un ademán con la mano, el enorme perro negro se acerco tranquilo - **creo que mi perro te persiguió**

 **-¿tu perro? -** había muchas cosas mal en ese momento, pero la sonrisa del otro mientras acariciaba al animal le dejó sin aliento... Era una escena muy linda

- **llevó días buscándolo, se escapó ¿quieres que te ayude?**

 **-si -** todo aquello sonaba a una vil mentira para el

 **-aunque no debes aceptar ayuda de extraños**

 **-no soy un extraño, sabes mi nombre**

El joven le vio sorprendido para entonces reír asintiendo, por la diferencia de altura aprovecho para revolver sus cabellos rojos

 **-sigues teniendo un buen color Yuya, pero debes volver a casa**

No contó a nadie sobre ese encuentro, lo guardo para él.

Al día siguiente, en las noticias, el reporte del hallazgo de una persona asesinada no llamó su atención.

* * *

A sus 16 años decidió que quería encontrarse con el otro, por lo que camino adentrándose en el bosque lo más que pudo desde la mañana.

Cuando se encontró con un campista pensó que ya no iba a encontrarse con él... Pero en realidad... Las cosas se habían torsido...

Aquello podría ser mala suerte, un evento desafortunado, simple descuido. Era su culpa.

El solo salio a pasear para encontrar a ese chico, eso era todo. Lo encontraría, intentaría saber su nombre le ayudaría a volver... Llegaría a casa después y cenaria en familia eso era todo así de simple

Y aun así, si todo era tan simple en su vida, tan tranquilo pero agradable... ¿Como fue que terminó allí? A punto de ser asesinado por aquel loco hombre que pensó era un simple campista

Después de ser golpeado, ese hombre que no conocía estaba por matarle. ¿Porque?

Cerro los ojos ante el inminente final, no queriendo ver el cuchillo.

 **-escogiste a la presa equivocada**  
Abrió los ojos cuando el cuchillo no llegó a su cuerpo también reaccionó al grito del sujeto.

Ni siquiera podía ver bien lo que pasaba, las lágrimas en sus ojos y la extraña cosa que estaba rodeando al hombre que gritaba dando golpes al aire, gritos de dolor todo era confuso hasta que el sujeto cayó al suelo en un último grito

 **-te mereces más por hacerle llorar de esa manera**

Solo distinguío una figura brumosa en forma de una persona que claramente no estaba allí hace un momento, con la sangre escurriendo de sus manos y la capa...

Vio algo, como una nube oscura acercarse a él y para asombro suyo esa bruma se transformó en un joven de ojos como acero... Pero... No veía nada reflejado en ellos, solo el mismo.

Sintió el toque en su rostro muy suave con su fría mano, noto algo, al ver las uñas, como garras afiladas

 **-shhhh cierra los ojos** \- la voz profunda y la sonrisa que le dejó hipnotizado, la mano subió a sus ojos cubriendolos **\- todo estará bien yuya**

Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, ese sujeto le estaba besando un beso tan calmado tan... Que de repente sintió ¿sueño? Como si algo lo obligará a dormir mientras el beso seguía

Estaba cayendo en en la inconsciencia ya no sentía esas suaves caricia y su mente se ponía en negro escuchando el viento

 **-no vuelvas más por favor... sigue en ese hermoso mundo de colores un tiempo más.. Sigue sonriendo... Ríe igual que antes...**

Cuando despertó en su habitación recordó lo sucedido...no fue un sueño, pero también recuerda otra voz... el eco de una risa...

Su nombre es Yuto

* * *

A sus 18 años fue que logró entender que era lo que pasaba... Yuto era "un ser mágico"

Esa valiosa información fue dada por "un cazador" de nombre Jack Atlas que intentó borrar su memoria.

Cosa que no había funcionado por alguna razón.

 _-¡corre, Yuto! - grito lanzándose sobre el encapuchado blanco_

 _-¿como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto_

 _-¡vete! ¡Yo lo detendré!_

 _Yuto no parecía dispuesto a eso pero hubo un extraño sonido en el bosque que pareció obligar al otro a irse._

 **-entonces Yuto es un... ¿Lucifenia?** \- esa palabra seguía sonando a que era un demonio pero por lo que Jack le había explicado eran dos seres completamente diferentes

 **-sera mejor que te mantengas alejado de él -** volvió a advertir - **ellos comen humanos, podría comerte**

 **-... Yo... -** bajo la mirada, no quería alejarse todo lo contrario quería estar más cerca porque algo lo atraía a Yuto, siempre estaba pensando en él - **lo intentaré... Pero... ¿Porque querías hacerle daño?**

 **-son un peligro ahora largo**

 **-¡no! ¡Por favor dime más sobre ellos! -** exclamó sorprendiendo a Jack

* * *

Su habitual vida normal dio un giro muy drástico en tan sólo unos minutos...  
Lo último que vio fueron las luces del auto que segundos después le atropellaria para matarlo...

Entonces él, Sakaki Yuya, había muerto a los 23 años cuando se dirigía a su hogar, por culpa de un conductor ebrio que perdió el control del auto.

Dos días después, su cuerpo fue enterrado...

* * *

Abrió los ojos confundido, levantándose, extrañado de estar en una mesa de metal, estaba en lo que parecía ser un... ¿Laboratorio?

 **-has despertado** \- hablo alguien apareciendo frente a él, de cabellos plata y algunos mechones verdes, sus ojos dorados **\- ¿como te sientes?**

 **-... Me... Siento... Bien** \- hablo con dolor de garganta ¿porque?

 **-quedate aquí** \- ordenó para salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

No pudo quedarse mucho tiempo solo en realidad, dos hombres habían entrado, uno muy alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, se veía tan serio y su sonrisa arrogante le hicieron sentir incomodo...

El otro era bajito, parecía un chico de ¿16? Cabello puntiagudo con mechones rubios, otros de un ¿rojo oscuro? No estaba seguro, parecía alegre

- **me alegra que hayas despertado, yuya** \- hablo el bajito - **mi nombre es atem y este de aquí es Seto**

 **-¿Hola?** \- murmuró

 **-oh, no tengas miedo, estas muy bien ahora, lo estarás mejor a futuro** \- aseguró atem caminando alrededor de él, analizandolo - **como siempre seto haces un buen trabajo**

 **-yo hago más que buenos trabajos** \- soltó orgulloso - **este niño no era nada complicado, te lo dije desde el principio, revivirle fue cosa fácil**

¿Revivir?

 **-tú serás el perfecto regalo de cumpleaños de mi pequeño Yuto**

La sonrisa de esos dos debió darle miedo... Pero no lo hizo, en cambio se sintió emocionado ante la mención de Yuto.

* * *

Lucifenia  
Criatura de aparente forma humana, hay registros de que pueden tomar cualquier forma.  
Origen : desconocido

* * *

Fue detrás del chico que corrió por el bosque, estaba alegre, eso le era extraño en tantos sentidos, aunque el color del aura del peli rojo siguiera siendo tan pura y casi sin color notaba que ya no era normal.

 **-oye, no te alejes mucho** \- le regaño - **mis padres se enojaran si te pierdo o te pasa algo**

 **-lo siento... Zarc ¿cuando podre ver a Yuto?** \- pregunto mirándolo

 **-eres un humano muy extraño, deberías estar teniendo otro tipo de reacción, revivíste después de pasar 10 años enterrado, estas más preocupado por Yuto en lugar de preguntarte que fue de tu familia y amigos**

 **-supongo que tienes razón** \- sonrió - **pero no necesito pensar en mi familia o en mis amigos**

Allí estaba, el signo obvio de que yuya no era un humano normal, la sombra se movía, era más grande y ni siquiera tenía forma humana. No le extraño.

Las personas que revivian nunca volvían solas, siempre se traían un poco del más allá con ellas, espíritus y almas que deformaban la personalidad hasta convertirlas en seres que perdían la razón... Yuya sería diferente porque para empezar la persona que cometió tal delito y tabú tenía el poder de torcer cualquier ley física y natural

Yuya tenia otro propósito, ni siquiera le extraño mucho que Seto y Atem, sus padres, hicieran tal cosa, como ir en contra de lo natural para hacer feliz a uno de sus hijos, además porque les convenía.

 **-lo único que quiero es verlo... Quiero verlo ya**

El amor era algo muy extraño para él, no entendía como yuya podía estar tan locamente enamorado de Yuto, si apenas se habían visto algunas veces.

Entendía el porque Yuto estaba enamorado de yuya, porque desde que lo vio por accidente, mientras buscaba a algún humano que comer, dando con la ventana donde vio al bebé de cabello rojo, desde que era un tierno bebé le gustó, se le hacía agua a la boca, eso le había dicho.

Yuto se la paso 23 años observando desde lejos al humano que había llamado fuertemente su atención y se había desquiciado tanto cuando había muerto.

Porque ese día se había descuidado y yuya había muerto, tenía prohibido usar su poder para revivirlo y sufrió por perderlo.

Entendía el amor de Yuto por eso... Pero el de yuya no, no lo entendía

* * *

El cumpleaños de su quinto hijo llegó, la celebración incluía la comida hecha por su primer hijo, Judai, su estofado de arcángel era el favorito de Yuto. El entretenimiento para la pequeña reunión era como siempre proporcionada por su tercer hijo, Yuma, hábil con la magia siempre se las ingeniaba para sorprenderlos.  
La decoración fue hecha por su sexto hijo, Yuri, quien como siempre dejó la mansión más hermosa.  
Yusei, su segundo hijo, tenía la misión de distraer a Yuto para que no llegara a su pequeña fiesta sorpresa.  
Su cuarto hijo, Zarc, estaba encargado de buscar las cosas adecuadas para el regalo que ellos habían "hecho".

¿Qué puede decir? Ama ver a sus hijos felices, Nada en el mundo era más importante que la felicidad de su familia.

Tener que asesinar a yuya de forma que pareciera un vil accidente para después profanar su tumba y junto a seto revivirlo no era gran cosa.

 **-creo que esta ropa no me queda** \- yuya salió del probador, lo miro de arriba a abajo

 **-tienes razón, intenta con esta camisa** \- le paso otra camisa al pequeño

 **-se nos esta haciendo tan tarde ¿que haremos si no encontramos algo que pueda usar, Atem?**

 **-ya lo encontraremos** \- le tranquilizó - **además recuerda que puedes llamarme mamá**

 **-eso me daría tanta pena -** confesó - **es mi suegro**

 **-tonterías, anda, pruebate eso**

Yuya era sin duda su yerno más adorable y pequeño, bueno, Yugo seguía en preescolar por lo que era el más pequeño.

Aunque con Yugo no tendría que usar la artimaña que uso con yuya, estaba seguro que yugo se entregaría a Yuri apenas tuviera la oportunidad pero faltaban algunos años para eso.

Por ahora debía concentrarse en el regalo de Yuto. Su hijo se alegraría tanto.

Si que sus hijos sabían escoger a sus parejas.

Su pequeño Yuto había nacido con un poder útil, la vida, darle vida a cualquier cosa que quisiera, manipular cualquier cosa viviente, ese era el poder de su hábil quinto hijo.

Cuando noto que se había fijado en un pequeño bebé humano no lo pensó tan indigno, ¿un humano común y corriente? ¿Qué no podía aprender de sus hermanos?

Judai se consiguió a Johan, ¡un Tritón príncipe del mar atlántico!

Yusei se consiguió al heredero del linaje de los cazadores, Jack Atlas

Yuma apuntó alto cuando trajo a casa al General de los arcángeles, Astral, preguntando si se lo podía quedar

De Zarc no podía decir nada, su hijo era necio no daba su brazo a torcer, pero no importaba ya era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera ante el vampiro más fuerte, el primero y rey. Reiji tendría que aprender a que Zarc era otro nivel.

Por eso cuando vio que Yuto se fijo en un humano lo vio tan indigno de su retoño ¡un simple humano! O eso pensó  
Si, sería un simple humano pero, si lo transformaba para volverlo uno de ellos la cosa cambiaba. Yuto era un dios de vida, entonces el iba a convertir a yuya en la muerte.

Por lo que era solo cosa de tiempo, sus hijos tenían buen gusto

Ya algún día vería a yugo apareciendo en el dragón más grande e impresionante para pedir la mano de Yuri

* * *

Cuando vio a yuya todo pesar se esfumó de su alma, estaba vivo, estaba allí para el con un moño rojo en el cuello saliendo de una gran caja de regalo.

 **-feliz cumpleaños hijo** \- hablo su padre

-¿ **sorprendido**? - pregunto su _madre_ sonriendo también

 **-se ha quedado mudo** \- opino yuri

- **Yuto**

Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la voz de yuya le llamó, sonriendole algo tímido y bellamente sonrojado... Ahora le pertenecía.

* * *

 **-amo esto Yuto -** estaban por llegar a su hogar, podía sentirlo y olerlo, el aroma de la colonia que Yuto usaba y que impregnaba su pequeña casa en el bosque estaba tan cerca.

 **-yo te amo a ti**

 **-espera, quiero mostrarte algo** \- soltó la mano de Yuto hacer una bola de nieve un tanto grande, concentrándose en lo que tenía en mente - **pon tus manos** \- tomó el montículo sonriente

 **-de acuerdo** \- sonrió, extendiendo las manos para tomar la nieve, no sabia que había hecho su pequeño novio pero una vez que el montón de nueve fue colocado en sus manos sintió el peso, la nieve perdió su forma dejándole ver lo que había en medio, una corona de hielo, bien eso no se le habría ocurrido

- **aprendí a hacer esto el otro día mientras estabas cazando la cena** \- le dijo, quizás era lo que no le gustaba, que Yuto no le dejara ir a cazar, insistía en ser quien llevara el alimento a casa, quería salir a eso con Yuto

 **-no se me habría ocurrido** \- confesó

Tomo la corona y la coloco con cuidado sobre la cabeza de Yuto

 **-te queda bien amor** \- se puso de puntitas para besarte.  
A Yuto le gustaba que él se mantuviera en una apariencia de cuando tenía 15 años y tampoco le desagrababa, se había vuelto un poco vanidoso. Le gustaba su apariencia física

- **gracias**

- **¿podemos desayunar aquí afuera? _** preguntó

- **te gusta mucho estar aquí afuera**

 **-no, es solo que me gusta la nieve, nacimos en invierno, nos conocimos después de un día nevado incluso morí en invierno y me convirtieron en Lucifenia también en estas fechas me gusta mucho porque también resaltas Yuto**

Se sorprendió de tal respuesta y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír. Le robo un beso disfrutando de la piel a la que tenía acceso

 **-todo lo que desees mi vida**

* * *

Al fin lo termine ~ de este no sabrán nada más, aunque me gusto adaptar la idea

Nos vemos en un rato


End file.
